beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 38
is the thirty-eighth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on December 18th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on August 13th, 2018 in the United States. Plot After returning to El Astro, Free once again becomes BC Sol's captain. However, Shasa is too indifferent on his return. Meanwhile, Shu completes his time in the Requiem Project. Major Events * Free learns to shake hands for the first time, courtesy of Shasa and Valt. * Valt's battle with Free brings Valtryek one step closer to its next evolution. * Free rejoins BC Sol, reprising his role as their leader. * Shu obtains the the ultimate form of his Bey: Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta, but then becomes possessed by its spirit. Characters * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Kit Lopez * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Ange Lopez * Free De La Hoya * Anton * Honey Guten * Rickson Clay * Silas Karlisle * Shasa Guten * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Free's Deer * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Ashtem * Spryzen * Lui Shirosagi (Hologram) * Xander Shakadera (Hologram) * Joshua Burns (Hologram) Beyblades * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Red Eye/Shu's; Debut) * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's; Flashback and Hologram) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's; Hologram) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's; Hologram) * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy (Jeff's; Flashback) * Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle (Shasa's) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) = Free & Fafnir (At Least 10-0) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Lui Shirosagi (Hologram) (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) (Hologram) = Shu & Spryzen (2-0) ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Xander Shakadera (Hologram) (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) (Hologram) = Shu & Spryzen (2-0) ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Joshua Burns (Hologram) (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) (Hologram) = Shu & Spryzen (2-0) ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Free De La Hoya (Hologram) (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) (Hologram) = Shu & Spryzen (2-0) ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shasa Guten (Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle) vs. Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) = Free & Fafnir (At Least 22-0) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Dragon Crash (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) (Flashback) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes